Crater Lake
The Crater Lake, more often known simply as the Crater '''or '''the Lake, was a gigantic, flooded crater created by Leviathan in the middle of Brockton Bay, when he came to the city. Geography/Description The lake was in the middle of Downtown,Coil's underground base had fallen just beyond the scope of the massive lake in the middle of downtown. Had the crater extended another forty or fifty feet, it might have done more than crack the interior walls, cost Coil months of time rather than days, hundreds of thousands rather than thousands. - Interlude 8.z or possibly in the northwest corner.There were already things going on around the portal, but it wasn't a city with a lot going for it, and it hadn't been even before the intense series of events had laid waste to the shoreline, set a water-filled crater in the northwest corner of the downtown area and left an entire swathe of the city so fucked up with random, horrifically dangerous effects that it had to be walled off. - Scarab 25.2 Coil's underground base was located near one edge, and DolltownWhen we'd reached the lake Leviathan had created downtown, we began to walk around to the north end to Dolltown. - Colony 15.5 and Ballistic's territoryDowntown we've got Ballistic attacking my people in the upper downtown neighborhoods, north of this lake here. - Plague 12.2"Dolltown?" "Parian's territory," Ballistic said. "She controls these giant stuffed animals. Cordoned off an area in my district before I made my claim. I haven't gotten around to dealing with her yet, with the Nine and all." - Snare 13.6 were located at the northern border. Grue's territory bordered it to the west.Grue – Western end of the city, from the docks to the lake downtown. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.y The lake was roughly circular. It was surrounded by flooded streets, making the edges impossible to distinguish if not for the orange striped barriers with flashing lights and portable chain link fences that surrounded it.It didn't take long to find the ‘lake' Leviathan had made in the downtown area. Given that the streets were flooded with water anyways, the crater itself was distinguishable only by the barrier around it, and a dark shadow beneath the water where there was nothing beneath to reflect light. Hulks of fallen buildings sat in the center of the water. The orange light of a fire on the top floor of one of the buildings suggested that someone had swum to one of the buildings and was staying there. Maybe one of the safer places to be. The crater was surrounded by orange striped barriers with flashing lights and portable chain link fences that were chained together. The fencing formed a solid barrier around the hole. She walked with the fence to her left, which roughly halved the area she had to keep an eye on, in case of approaching trouble. Her right index finger was just below the trigger of her arbalest, and her left hand clutched a handful of darts. The massive sinkhole Leviathan had made was roughly circular, but it was large enough that she couldn't say for sure when she had turned and started moving more west than north. - Sentinel 9.2 Points of Interest There were buildings in the centre of the lake that just emerged over the surface of the water. The roof of one was used for the Meeting at Crater Lake.Plague 12.2 History Story Start Leviathan created the crater around himself after being shot through the head by Flechette.Extermination 8.5 Its formation cracked the interior walls of Coil's base. Post-Leviathan Following the Endbringer battle, the lake was cordoned off. The Meeting at Crater Lake was held there. Timeskip During the timeskip, a border was constructed around the edges and work was done underground to prevent it from damaging the city's infrastructure.It wasn't visible, but I knew I could make my way to the crater and see how they'd drawn up a border around it, done construction work underground to contain the contents and keep the water from eating away at the city infrastructure. - Scarab 25.6 References Category:Locations Category:Brockton Bay